Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-146.90.141.25-20121121192348
ID: Layabout (IOS) ' ' MEGA CLEAROUT! I have an abundance of cards to trade and/or sell for cards I actually want.. :/ I will trade anything I have below for these ultras; Defiled Ebony Knight Dragon Massacre Knight + Any other fire ultras other than '''Awakening Grim Reaper '''I’m also looking for any of these rares; Succubus Twin Blazena x2 Muirdris, Lone Fire Dragon Pain Inflicting Ukobach Immortal Naga Spiteful Persephone x2 Towering Magmahemoth x2 ___________________________________________________________________________ ''' '''Nearly all of my cards are in gifts so let me know what you want! I have the following to either trade for any of the above ^^^ OR '''to sell for the prices next to them. Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Forest; (Evade)Advachiel of Horizons (50 ed/pp) - PM Masked King Agamemnon x2 (15 ed/pp each) – BR 4 Collectible Dark Knight Dragon (12 ed/pp) Eager Ammit (5 ed/pp) Enervation Ouranos x2 (5 ed/pp each) - Collectible Hodr, Artful God of War' '(4 ed/pp) Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard x2 (3 ed/pp each) Ominous Reaper x4 (3 ed/pp each) Jurik Apparition x2 (2 ed/pp each) Unseen Titan' '''x3 (2 ed/pp each) Machine Lord Talos x4 (2 ed/pp each) Holy Wyvern x2 (2 ed/pp each) Smoldering Nidhogg x9 (2 ed/pp each) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Pestering Cait Sith x2 (2 ed/pp each) Nemus the Guardian x7 (1 ed/pp each) Terrifying Behemoth x4 (1 ed/pp each) Sand Fortress Watchman x3 (1 ed/pp each) Blood Hunter Orc x4 (1 ed/pp each) Timber Dragon x4 (1 ed/pp each) Graveyard Dullahan x2 (1 ed/pp each) Nemean Lion (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Water;' (Whim) Hel, Jack-o'-Lantern Queen (Offer) - Halloween Exclusive Collectible – PM Eris, Blossom Maiden (Offer) - RM Lady Eden, Wise Sage x2 (25 ed/pp each or both for 40) – BR 5 Collectible Lunatic Killing Machine (15 ed/pp) - Collectible Dream World Lilith (12 ed/pp) ﻿﻿Melancholy Undine (12 ed/pp) Four-Armed Muirdris (10 ed/pp) Demon Giant of Terror (4 ed/pp) Star Reader x3 (3 ed/pp each) Whispering Celestial x8 (3 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Gargoyle x6 (3 ed/pp each) Silent Mermaid x3 (3 ed/pp each) Imperial Wyvern x3 (3 ed/pp each) Elegant Naga Raja x4 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Astaroth x8 (2 ed/pp each) Divine Invoker Reticula x2 (2 ed/pp each) Conflicting Bat Betty x2 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Leviathan x6 (1ed/pp each) Rampaging Ceto x7 (1 ed/pp each) Abyss Goliath x6 (1 ed/pp each) Odin the Commander x11 (1 ed/pp each) Aerial Scope Tiggunerit x4 (1 ed/pp each) Hel, Ruler of the Dead x6 (1 ed/pp each) Seajewel Vouivre' '''x4 (1 ed/pp each) Legendary Jiaolong x2 (1 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Leviathan x6 (1 ed/pp each) Bewitching Scylla x3 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Fire;' ' ' Desert Salamander' '(9 ed/pp)' ' Herolord Verethragna x2 (5 ed/pp each) Deus Ex Machina (4 ed/pp) Deranged Nightmare x2 (3 ed/pp each) Zairic Antagonist x2 (2 ed/pp each) Nova Summoner x2 (2 ed/pp each) Flaming Sauron (2 ed/pp) Impetuous Hrungnir (2 ed/pp) Quarantined Kanassa (2 ed/pp) Firelord Balrog (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ Send me a cheer on my account for the cards you want. I might not reply from your cheer immediately, as I’m busy in real life but please be patient as my prices are good ;)